Leo's Adventure in the Convenience Store
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: We've all seen what Leo is like after trying soda.  So what happens when Leo tries Pixie Sticks?  Read and find out. ONE-SHOT


**I love Beast Master (among many other manga) but I don't own it! Well, I hope you enjoy "Leo's adventure in the convenience store!" XD**

* * *

"Yuiko! Wait up!" Eighteen year old Leo Aoi had caught sight of his dear friend Yuiko Kubozuka and was rushing over to catch up with her.

He may have been 18 years old on the outside but he had the heart of a little kid on the inside, but that's what made him so dang irresistible! (AN: I mean seriously, he's SO adorable! XD) Yuiko could only smile and shake her head at Leo's usual antics as she waited for him at the gates. He was panting a bit as he came up since he'd run all the way from the soccer field to see Yuiko. "Where are you going Yuiko? Can I come?"

Leo loved going to new places in town seeing as he'd spent most of his life in tropical places with only animals and Toki as company. He also really liked trying the things that modern places had; like soda! He remembered when Yuiko had let him try soda for the first time, it was delicious! It went fizz-fizz! "I'm just going to pick up a few things from the convenience store. And of course you can come Leo." With a joyous yelp from the overly-happy teen they set off to the convenience store, not knowing what adventures lay ahead for them.

"YAY! Shopping with Yuiko's so fun! So, what are we getting?" Leo's enthusiasm over going to the store hadn't died down since leaving school, and considering that they were almost at the store, it wasn't going to go away any time soon.

Yuiko could only sigh, she was so used to Leo's over-enthusiasm about everything, "I have to pick up a couple of things for my dad. You know milk, eggs; that sort of stuff." "Oh, okay!" Leo kept smiling and bouncing as they entered the convenience store and he got the cutest look of awe on his face as he saw they many aisles of snacks and assorted items. "WOW! Yuiko look at all this stuff, it's amazing!" Yuiko laughed at Leo's childish ways and began to walk towards the cooler, "Alright Leo, I'm going to get the stuff for my dad so you can look around. Don't get into any trouble."

Leo smiled brightly, excited that he was allowed to explore, "Don't worry Yuiko, I'll be good." With that Yuiko began her shopping and Leo went on his own little adventure.

'_Wow, all this stuff is so cool!' _Leo's thoughts wandered aimlessly as he looked through the endless aisles of sugary treats that Leo had never tried. He spotted an especially interesting package that he eagerly picked up, "Pixie Sticks? Hmm...I wonder how these taste. Maybe I'll get them."

Leo happily went to the counter and paid for his treat, the kindly old gentleman watching the store gave him his change with a happy, "Have a nice day, young man." Leo turned to see Yuiko waiting for him by the door with two bags in her hands. "Oh Yuiko, let me help you!" And Leo's adventure in the convenience store ends, only to continue on their way home.

"So Leo, what'd you get?" Leo and Yuiko were on their way home and Leo was staring at his purchase with fascination. "I got these things called 'Pixie Sticks'. Have you ever tried them?" "Yeah, once. I don't really like them though." "How come?" Leo couldn't fathom as to why Yuiko wouldn't like this treat, it looked so good. "Oh, I just don't like how there is so much sugar in them that's all." Leo's eyes widened hugely as he heard her describe the candy he'd picked, "Sugar? I've never tried lots of sugar before. Oh, I have to try it now!" Without thinking, and before Yuiko could stop him, Leo dumps the entire package of Pixie Sticks into his mouth. "Leo!"

So there he stood, mouth full of the sugary substance, with his eyes wide in expectation but doing nothing. "Leo? What are you doing? You're not supposed to dump the whole thing in your mouth!" She watched as Leo swallowed the enormous amount of sugar and waited anxiously to see what would happen. Leo suddenly started hopping about screaming "OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD! YUIKO THIS IS SOOOOO GOOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THESE EXSISTED BEFORE?"

Needless to say, Leo was on a huge sugar rush. For hours and hours Leo rushed around the park they'd stopped at garbling randomly, working off the incredible amounts of energy that the Pixie Stick had given him. After about 3 hours Leo finally stopped running and they went back to Yuiko's house.

He was still bouncing slightly and had a slightly crazed look in his eyes. (You know how people get when they have lots of sugar. I can so relate to this. ^_^) "Soooooooo good!" And thus Leo's adventure in the convenience store ended.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

"Ohhh...I'm never having Pixie Sticks again!" Leo was in bed with a horrible stomach ache from eating so many Pixie Sticks at a time and Yuiko was over at his place to look after him. "Didn't I tell you not to eat them all at once? See what happens when you don't listen?" Leo nodded and moaned as his stomach turned again, "Never again..."

**

* * *

**

Okay that was so random! I was on a major sugar rush when I got the idea for this so...yeah. Please obey the almighty review button and tell me what you think! Thank you! ^_^


End file.
